


What We Did in Amsterdam

by OnyxBones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dom/sub, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), I'm Bad At Tagging, Lemon, M/M, My First Hetalia Fanfic, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably ooc, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Spanking, The Netherlands, Top Germany (Hetalia), choices were made, drunk germany, i wrote this high okay, kinda Drunk Sex, netherlands is a stoner, not written hetalia fanfic for literally years, pardon any mistakes, safety words lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxBones/pseuds/OnyxBones
Summary: Netherlands and Germany have sex after an evening in Amsterdam. They only intended to meet for diplomatic relations.
Relationships: Germany/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	What We Did in Amsterdam

Ludwig pulled Tim's trousers down past his butt. The creaky bedsprings groaned under Tim's body. Tim's head was swimming. Merely hours ago, he sat beside Ludwig in a European Union meeting. He simply invited Ludwig out for a beer and a tour of the Amsterdam nightlife. Tim did not anticipate seeing the stiff facade of Ludwig slowly slip away. Beer turned into vodka and vodka turned into marijuana. Ludwig worked hard and played just as hard. 

Tim exhaled as his skin became exposed to the chilly air. As Tim adjusted himself, Ludwig pulled his leather belt from his waist and folded it in his hand. Positioning himself beside Tim, Ludwig leaned down beside his face. 

"Are you ready?" He asked. His breath tickled Tim's ear, making him shudder slightly. The smell of Ludwig's breath was a concoction of vodka and beer. 

"Yes," he replied, in a small voice. 

Ludwig stood back upright and smiled. The sight of the taller nation with his body exposed incited a feeling of dominance in Ludwig. The anticipation of making Tim tremble, cry out and feel a rush of pleasure at the hands of Ludwig stirred excitement within him. Rolling the belt in his hand, Ludwig tightened his grip on the belt. Carefully winding his arm back, he struck Tim. A loud slap echoed around the room. He cried out, arching his back. Ludwig shuddered with excitement. The sound echoed in Ludwig's head, the feeling of Tim's skin against the belt. His cock twitched. 

"Fuck" Tim growled as he adjusted his position. Ludwig paused while Tim adjusted his position. 

"Tell me when you're ready," Ludwig said, watching Tim. Tim's skin stung and throbbed but he didn't feel pain. 

"I'm ready... just keep going" Tim replied, bracing himself for Ludwig's strike. Tim's words stirred Ludwig's excitement. With a simple nod, Ludwig reached back and struck Tim again. The same sound echoing. Ludwig bathed in the sound. The sound of leather colliding with Tim's skin made Ludwig's cock twitch. Ludwig took a moment to grope his dick, feeling it becoming erect through the cotton of his trousers. 

Ludwig struck Tim again, who cried out on impact. With a grunt, Ludwig struck him again. Tim groaned and gripped the bed sheets in his fists. 

"Fuck" Tim said exhaled, his breath shaking slightly. 

"Does it feel good?" Ludwig asked, hitting him again. Tim grunted and smiled a little. 

"Fuck yeah" he replied, scrunching the bed sheets in his fists. Ludwig smiled. The skin on Tim's rear looked swollen. His tender pale skin was now a deep shade of red. Tim lifted his hand and felt around his crotch. His hard dick curled up his belly. Pre cum began to spill from his tip. 

"Don't come yet" Ludwig said firmly, Tim nodded and pulled his hand away. 

"I want to fuck you" Ludwig continued, preparing his aim to strike Tim again. Tim's dick twitched with excitement. He braced for Ludwig's strike. 

"Do it, Ludwig, fuck me" Tim said, pushing his hips towards Ludwig. Enticing him and teasing him. Ludwig felt his erection in his pants and took a step back. 

"Okay, give me a minute" Ludwig said, dropping his leather belt to the floor. As Ludwig turned around to prepare himself, Tim reached over to the bedsidetable and placed his blunt between his lips. Lighting his blunt and taking a drag, he watched Ludwig search his bag. Exhaling smoke, he laughed. 

"You made my arse so sore" he said in a mock whining tone, rubbing his rear. Ludwig smirked and closed his bag. The sweet smell of weed overwhelmed his nose. Ludwig crinkled his nose. Seeing Tim smoking his blunt prompted him to take another drink of flat lemonade with vodka. 

"We're only just getting started" Ludwig replied, setting his drink down. Tim took another drag and kicked his trousers from his legs. White smoke filled the room. The smoke swirled around the light hang from the paint chipped ceiling. Tim knew some of his hostels needed revamping, but he kept them old because it adds character. Ludwig was always skeptical of this but said nothing. 

Ludwig stood before Tim and presented two items before a bamboozled Tim. A condom and a bottle of drugstore lube. Tim smiled and blew out more smoke. With one knee on the bed, Ludwig pulled down his trousers and removed his pants, revealing his erection. Tim raised his eyebrows. What Ludwig lacked in length, he compensated in girth. Tim didn't attempt to hide his gawking. He watched the stocky German lather the lubricant on his erect dick. The clear liquid dripped down his hands and dick. 

"Okay" Ludwig said, looking at Tim whose eyes were swollen and red. He pressed his lips together, stifling laughter. The ever so serious Dutch man in meetings, was laid with his dick out and baked on weed. The Dutch man smiled and finished his blunt. 

"I'm ready to handle you now" he said, voice thick and stuffy with weed, Tim almost laughed. His eyelids felt heavy as he gazed at the German before. Ludwig smirked and made a gesture to prompt Tim to position himself. 

"Gut" he said simply. 

Before Tim knew it, Ludwig grabbed his hips and aligned himself. With a gentle push, he pushed his lube covered fingers inside Tim who cried out in euphoria. Ludwig gently flexed and scissored his fingers, slowly stretching Tim. With each movement of Ludwig's fingers, Tim moaned and hissed. Tim felt rather disorientated. The high had clouded his mind and made him sluggish. He relished in the pleasure Ludwig stimulated. 

"Get ready" Ludwig spoke, pulling his fingers from Tim's arse. Tim gasped when he withdrew his fingers. 

"I'm ready" Tim responded, laying his head down on the bed. Ludwig watched him get more comfortable. The flashing lights of an ambulance passing by lit up Tim's face for a moment. The sound disappearing into the distance. The curtain let in a small glimmer from the street lights. Most of Amsterdam was sleeping now. 

Without another word, Ludwig lifted Tim's hips and pressed his tip against his hole. Tim pushed back slightly, inviting Ludwig and teasing him. Gently, Ludwig pushed his erection into Tim. As Ludwig filled him, Tim cried out. Ludwig's cock filled him up and stretched him to his limits. Ludwig didn't give Tim a moment to adjust, the German immediately began thrusting his hips. His skin colliding with the sore, tender skin of Tim's rear. His fists gripped the bedsheets, his knuckles white as he felt the powerful thrusts of Ludwig. 

"Aaah, Ludwig" Tim said in a shaky voice, his breath heavy and laboured. He felt Ludwig's grip tighten on his hips. 

"Tim..." Ludwig breathed, throwing his head back. His usually tidy blond hair was now disheveled and messy. Golden locks of hair drooped over his face. Tim loved it. Seeing the tidy, clean shaven man disheveled from sex. His throat became dry from his breathing and the urge for another smoke teased his senses. Instead, Tim reached for his erection and rubbed it. Pre cum dripped from the tip. As he rubbed his erection, more pre cum came. 

It didn't take long for either men to reach their limit. Tim came into his hand, which spilled onto the bedsheets and his stomach. Gritting his teeth, he felt Ludwig thrusts become faster and more aggressive. Tim began to moan louder, he cried out like nobody could hear. The German above him grunted when his skin clapped against Tim. A tight knot snapped inside of Ludwig. His seed spilling into Tim. Panting, he pressed his erection into Tim. Cum oozed out and dripped down the Duth man's legs. Tim felt the warm fluid running down his thighs, his hole feeling hot and sticky. Ludwig slowly pulled his dick out from Tim. Collapsing on the bed beside him, Ludwig lay to catch his breath. 

"You should come to Berlin" Ludwig finally spoke, breaking the silence between the two. Tim smiled, he had heard all about Berlin and what its nightlife offered. Smiling a lethargic smile, Tim glanced at Ludwig. 

"I'll consider" he teased.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction in anticipation of the new season of Hetalia. After years of being absent from the fandom, I find myself being pulled back in the scruff of my neck. Thank you for reading <3 ((Feedback always welcome!))


End file.
